


Mycroft's Goldfish (tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, Mycroft Has a Goldfish, Pregnant Molly, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] Après deux ans à l'étranger, Sherlock revient pour découvrir que des choses très surprenantes sont arrivées à son frère.





	Mycroft's Goldfish (tr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mycroft's Goldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515583) by [Wetislandinthenorthatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic). 



> Salut! Voici la traduction de "Mycroft's Goldfish" de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic. Tout le mérite lui revient.  
> Les personnages n'appartiennent ni à l'auteur, ni à la traductrice.  
> Enjoy x
> 
> Contexte : "The Empty Hearse" à Baker Street au moment où Sherlock et Mycroft discutent s'il (Mycroft) s'est trouvé un « poisson rouge ».

\- Pour tout te dire je l'ai trouvé, dit Mycroft rapidement en regardant directement dans les yeux Sherlock. Mais si j'étais toi je n'appellerais pas ma femme un poisson rouge en face d'elle.

Sherlock fut abasourdi. Son frère venait-il vraiment, honnêtement et réellement de lui dire qu'il était marié ? Les frères s'assirent en silence s'observant l'un et l'autre tandis que la nouvelle information faisait son chemin dans le cerveau de Sherlock et essayait de trouver une place où faire sens.

\- Ta femme ? Bégaya Sherlock. Tu as une femme maintenant ?

\- Oui, dit Mycroft simplement.

Il y avait tellement de questions qui traversèrent la tête de Sherlock qu'aucune d'entre elles ne vint à sa bouche.

Sherlock plissa les yeux vers Mycroft.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre cher frère. Une royauté obscure, une aristocrate divorcée ou une laideron harceleuse ?

\- Aucune d'elle, fut la rapide réponse de Mycroft.

\- Qu'est-ce qui reste ? Demanda Sherlock avec un choc.

\- L'amour.

Mycroft lâcha cette bombe quand il se leva du fauteuil de John. La mâchoire de Sherlock tomba tandis qu'il fixait Mycroft.

\- Nous t'attendons ce soir à 19 heures pour diner, dit Mycroft tout en mettant son manteau pour partir.

\- Oui – Bien sûr.

Sherlock secoua sa tête essayant de retrouver le sens de la réalité.

\- Mycroft avant que tu partes,

Sherlock aussi était maintenant debout.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- C'est un jour a marqué d'un croix rouge, non...

Mycroft sourit tandis qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Sherlock.

\- Je suis marié et mon petit frère demande mon aide.

Après une légère pause :

\- Bien sûr qu'est-ce que c'est Sherlock ?

\- Quand a été la dernière fois que tu es allé à la morgue à St Barts ? Demanda Sherlock.

Le visage de Mycroft se fronça et il haussa les épaules.

\- Presque six mois.

**_Pour être précis cher frère c'était il y a exactement cinq mois, deux semaines et trois jours lorsque que j'ai pris les affaires personnelles de Molly à son bureau._ **

Sherlock sembla préoccupé et soupira.

\- Ce matin je suis allé à St Barts pour voir Molly, lui faire savoir que j'étais rentré. Elle n'était pas à la morgue et son laboratoire a été confié à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Peut-être a-t-elle eu un meilleur poste, offrit Mycroft avec espoir.

\- J'ai vérifié son dossier personnel, il dit qu'elle est en arrêt de travail, répondit Sherlock avec un soupir. Puis je suis allé à son appart. Apparemment, elle a déménagé il y a plus d'un an, continua -t-il, vaincu.

**_En réalité Sherlock, Molly a emporté la dernière boite de son appartement 14 mois, une semaine et cinq jours plus tôt._ **

\- Tu as essayé son portable ? Suggéra Mycroft.

\- Oui. Elle a écrit donc je sais qu'elle est vivante. Mais elle ne décroche pas. Et elle ne veut pas me dire où elle est, expliqua Sherlock.

\- Sherlock, tu es parti pendant longtemps. Peut-être qu'elle est passée à autre chose.

Mycroft lui offrit un faible sourire qui ne sembla pas rassurer Sherlock.

\- Ok. Je vais m'en occuper. Juste pour être sûr qu'elle est en sécurité.

**_Ne t'inquiète pas Sherlock, tu ne tarderas pas à la voir._ **

**#####**

A 18h55, Sherlock arriva à la maison de Mycroft et quand il franchit le seuil, il inspira brusquement et involontairement. La transformation était stupéfiante. La maison de Mycroft (n'importe lesquelles d'entre elles) avait toujours été froide. Peu importe la décoration, il n'y avait jamais eu de chaleur ou du confort. Mais maintenant... Il y avait de la vie dans cette maison. Les yeux de Sherlock balayèrent les alentours. C'était stupéfiant- les bibelots étaient les mêmes, tout comme il s'en souvenait, mais l'atmosphère générale de la maison avait changé. Il y avait maintenant une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais pensé être associée à son frère.

Regardant Sherlock et lisant son esprit, Mycroft eut un petit rire silencieux.

\- Je suis d'accord. La transformation est extraordinaire. Parfois après être parti pendant plusieurs jours je peux difficilement croire que c'est chez moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de maisons, mais j'ai finalement un foyer.

\- C'est pour – um- ma belle-sœur.

Sherlock donna un bouquet de fleurs à Mycroft à prendre pendant qu'il ôtait son manteau Sherlock sourit et secoua sa tête tandis qu'il regardait Mycroft.

\- Mon frère – marié. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrais ce jour Mycroft.

**_Tu n'as aucune idée Sherlock._ **

Mycroft sourit simplement et dit :

\- Ma femme finit de se préparer. On attend ici ? Proposa-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de son bureau.

Entrant dans la pièce Sherlock réprima l'envie de scruter instantanément les photos dans les chics cadres argentés qui parsemaient la pièce. Sherlock refusa le verre que Mycroft lui offrait.

**_Tu es sûr cher frère, tu vas en avoir besoin._ **

Le canapé en cuir avait maintenant quelques coussins ainsi qu'une couverture en cachemire drapé sur le dessus.

\- Mycroft, commença Sherlock après que les deux se soient assis, as-tu eu une chance de vérifier pour Molly.

Sherlock regarda Mycroft inspira et sut que la phrase suivante allait l'ébranler.

\- Sherlock, elle est --, Mycroft fut interrompu par la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit.

Les deux hommes se levèrent à l'unisson (d'un même mouvement), les yeux vers la porte.

\- Salut Sherlock, dit Molly en entrant doucement dans la pièce lui donnant un salut inconscient.

En un instant, Sherlock traversa la pièce et souleva Molly dans ses bras, l'engloutissant dans un câlin énorme. Il répétait son nom encore et encore comme s'il se rappelait qu'elle était bien réelle.

Se rappelant où il était, Mycroft regarda simplement les deux. Il avait calculé que cela allait se passer. Et d'une seconde à l'autre –

Sherlock se dégagea légèrement avec un sourire traversant son visage.

\- Molly es-tu - ? Ou as-tu avalé un ballon de foot ?

\- Non. Non pas de foot. C'est un bébé.

Molly rit tout en lui souriant. Elle posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue.

\- Bienvenu à la maison Sherlock.

Elle l'embrassa doucement et se retira de son étreinte. Sherlock s'approcha rapidement de Mycroft et passa ses bras autour de lui, ce qui n'était pas normal. L'étreinte cloua les bras de son frère sur les côtés.

\- Merci de l'avoir trouvée pour moi, chuchota Sherlock.

Il se tenait maintenant entre Mycroft et Molly avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Il était heureux de revoir Molly et avait tellement de question à lui poser – mais lentement un froncement apparut sur son visage.

\- Mycroft, devrions-nous nous inquiéter que ta femme ne soit pas encore apparue ?

Mycroft regarda Molly. Leurs regards disaient la même chose ** _. Oh, chéri. Le Détective Consultant n'avait toujours pas compris_**. **_Tout d'un coup ça ne se passait pas comme prévu._**

Ce fut exactement à ce moment particulier que la photographie sur le bureau de Mycroft attira le regard de Sherlock.

Elle montrait un couple, pris en flagrant délit, quittant une église. **_Une photo de mariage,_** pensa Sherlock.

Mycroft portait un costume du matin. **_Alors c'était à ça qu'il ressemblait quand il sourit,_** pensa Sherlock.

Tenant la main de Mycroft, se tenait une mariée tellement magnifique que le cœur de Sherlock rata un battement. Son voile avait été retourné pour exposer son sourire radieux. Molly était magnifique sur la photo.

**_Je regarde Mycroft et Molly sur une photo de mariage._ **

**_Molly est dans la photo du mariage de Mycroft._ **

**_Ça veut dire..._ **

Sherlock se figea essayant de traiter ce que ses yeux voyaient.

Lentement, Mycroft et Molly gravitèrent l'une vers l'autre, les mains se liant inconsciemment, incertains de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ils se turent pendant que Sherlock déduisait ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence :

**_Initialement seulement amitié_ **

**_Longue séduction conduisant à l'amour_ **

**_Cohabitation_ **

**_Mariage_ **

**_Bébé conçu en lune de miel_ **

**_Quelques problèmes au début de la grossesse_ **

**_Mais tout va bien maintenant_ **

\- Sherlock ?

Molly parla avec douceur la première.

\- Je ne parle à aucun de vous deux, dit-il sans hésiter, les yeux fixés sur le couple. Couche toi sur le canapé. Je veux parler au bébé, ordonna Sherlock.

Molly leva les yeux vers Mycroft incertaine de quoi faire. Mycroft acquiesça.

\- Vas-y. Je ne vois pas le mal. Je le plaquerai si nécessaire.

Molly se dirigea vers le canapé en cuir et se coucha. Mycroft mit un oreiller sous sa tête et se percha sur une chaise proche – juste au cas où.

\- Je dois laver mes mains !

Sherlock courut du hall jusqu'aux toilettes. Dès qu'il revint, les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes, levant les mains en l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'une opération chirurgicale.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol à côté du canapé où Molly était couchée.

\- Remonte ta chemise. Descend la ceinture de ton pantalon, dit sans cérémonie Sherlock à Molly.

Elle s'exécuta tout en regardant Mycroft. **_J'espère que tu en es sûr._**

Mycroft n'en était plus sûr du tout mais il garda ses pensées pour lui.

Molly haleta quand Sherlock posa ses mains sur ventre gonflé. Ses mains étaient chaudes et humides à cause du récent lavage. La plupart des gens quand ils touchaient son ventre le faisait avec un humble respect. Sherlock, d'un autre côté, avait la confiance d'un obstétricien expérimenté. Il bougea ses mains autour de son abdomen pressant suffisamment fort pour sentir les différentes parties du bébé.

Sherlock fut enchanté – son expression passa de la surprise au questionnement comme s'il avait une liste entière de questions dont il avait finalement eu une réponse. Après avoir exploré son ventre totalement. Sherlock regarda Molly dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas vouloir tenir sa main pour ça.

Sans poser de question Molly prit la main de Mycroft.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Sherlock posa sa main gauche de l'autre côté du ventre de Molly. Utilisant sa main droite il l'enfonça profondément dans son côté droit juste au-dessus de l'os de la hanche. La respiration de Molly se coupa dans sa gorge alors que la peau de son ventre ondulait, se déformant en une forme oblongue avant de redevenir sphérique. Molly fut heureuse que Sherlock lui ait dit de tenir Mycroft. Ce n'était pas de la douleur mais c'était certainement une sensation étrange.

Sherlock posa alors ses mains sur les deux côtés du ventre de Molly.

\- Bonjour bébé, dit Sherlock à voix basse. C'est mieux maintenant non ? Maintenant que tu es dans le bon sens je peux me présenter comme il faut. Je suis ton Oncle Sherlock. Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas rencontré avant mais j'étais parti.

Sherlock sourit en direction du ventre.

\- J'ai appris ton existence il y a cinq minutes et je suis déjà fou de toi. En tant que ton Oncle, expliqua Sherlock, quand tu seras tout petit j'aurai tous les bons trucs. Je mettrai un lit pour bébé dans un coin de mon appart pour toi. Quand tu ne dormiras pas Maman pourra t'amener et je te jouerai des berceuses avec mon violon pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et prendre le thé avec Mrs. Hudson. Pendant ces longues après-midis quand tu souffriras de coliques, quand Papa sera épuisé que tu vomisses sur ses costumes hors de prix il te passera à moi pour roter et baver sur mon épaule pendant que tu dormiras.

Sherlock sourit et continua, ses pouces caressant la bosse

\- Puis quand tu seras un peu plus grand, je t'emmènerai à Regent's Park nourrir les canards, Sherlock sentit un petit coup contre son pouce droit et ria doucement, ok les cygnes aussi. On jouera sur l'aire de jeux et on partagera une glace puis je te rendrai à tes parents – sale et épuisé, Sherlock lança un sourire effronté. Un de ces jours tu viendras me voir, soupira Sherlock, et tu me diras que ton père est trop protecteur. Qu'il espionne chacun de tes gestes et que ça te rend dingue. Et que ta mère a ramené des poumons malades à la maison pour te montrer après qu'elle t'ait attrapé avec une cigarette. Je t'écouterai et je comprendrai parce que je suis ton Oncle.

Molly put sentir les mouvements dans son ventre ralentir.

\- Ummmm. Oui, pense juste à toutes les choses amusantes qu'on va avoir. Dors bien bébé. J'ai hâte de bientôt te rencontrer.

Sherlock embrassa le ventre de Molly, baissa sa chemise et se releva. Mycroft aida Molly à s'asseoir.

\- Je remettrai à une autre fois ce repas. Mr Holmes si vous voulez être assez aimable pour me raccompagner.

Levant les yeux au ciel Mycroft suivit Sherlock jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

S'arrêtant au centre de l'allée circulaire, Sherlock respira profondément l'air frais de la nuit.

Se déplaçant aux côtés de son frère, Mycroft tendit une cigarette.

Levant un sourcil Sherlock prit l'offre de paix et sortit un briquet de sa poche. Il prit une longue bouffée.

\- Acide folique.

\- Ça a commencé dès qu'elle a emménagé ici.

\- Régulièrement et par le biais de rendez-vous prénataux ?

\- Évidemment, grogna Mycroft.

\- Elle sait que c'est un garçon ?

\- Non, Mycroft réprima un sourire. J'ai demandé à mon architecte de dessiner les plans d'une cabane dans un arbre plutôt fabuleuse. J'aimerai avoir tes commentaires quand nous nous reparlerons.

\- Bien sûr.

Sherlock écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette sur la route, remonta le col de son manteau et commença à avancer dans les ténèbres.

\- Sherlock, appela Mycroft avant que son frère ne passe les portes sécurisées.

Dans l'obscurité, il entendit les pas s'arrêter et le crissement du gravier quand son frère se retourna vers lui.

\- Bon retour parmi nous.

**~ The End ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise... Quel choc pour notre petit Sherlock. Il lui a fallu un petit moment de réflexion ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous??? xxxx
> 
> Un grand merci à Wetislandinthenorthatlantic xx


End file.
